


His Own Blood

by AudreyRose



Series: Welcome to 221B [37]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian gets his hands on the consulting detective once he returns to London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Own Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the darker things I've written lately and it might also have another part to it...

Sherlock let out a quite strangled noise, eyes widening as the blade was imbedded in his throat. “Say something smart now,” Moran growled, hand fisting in the dirty brown curls. “He’s dead because of you,” the snipers grip on the detectives curls, making his head tilt back blood bubbling up in the corner of his lips. “You thought it was safe to come back, that you’d gotten rid of everyone,” he sneered and Sherlock let out a choked noise of pain, eyes frantic. “Oh no, I don’t plan on killing your little doctor,” his free hand coming up to grip the blades handle.

Sherlock’s eyes squeezed shut, the taste of his blood welling up in his mouth as the sniper twisted the weapon. “He’ll find you, I don’t doubt it, watch as you bleed out before his eyes unable to help you,” he hissed in his ear, but the detective could hear nothing but static. Sherlock wanted to respond, or pass out from pain but neither luxury were at his disposal. A wet rattling noise escaped his throat as the blade was pulled from his throat, Moran moving behind him, the blade pressed against his throat.

Sherlock’s vision was blurry as he forced his eyes open. The blade slicing through his flesh and all he could taste was his own blood.


End file.
